The Doctor, the TARDIS, and the Hunter
by Anime1Manga2Lover3
Summary: Someone appears in the TARDIS soon after Rose departs. Someone who can't exist. Someone who hates the Doctor - but must protect him with their life. 10 / OC Doctor / OC Ten / OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! And I'm an absolutely terrible person for neglecting my other stories, and I can make absolutely no promises that I will even finish this because my inspiration will oftentimes poof into thin air, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where to? Oh, haven't been to the fields of Ufroth in a while. Wonder how Soibos is keeping? Or maybe the Face of Boe. Always nice to check up on him, see if he's got anything to say." A man was running his hands through his hair, talking quickly to himself to keep his mind from wandering. Another companion, another dear friend, lost, gone away to an alternate universe with a man who was him but was not. And then the faint spark of hope with Donna, quickly snuffed out.

He staggered as the room around him suddenly jolted and the center console gave out a slight whine of protest. "What?" he said incredulously, lurching towards the tubes projecting into the ceiling. "I didn't tell you to move. Stop it. Where are you going?" The room continued to shudder as the TARDIS moved times and places.

The movement stopped and he quickly moved to check his instruments. He was halted, however, by the ominous sound of a gun cocking behind him.

"Don't move," a harsh voice commanded.

He froze. "How did you get in here?" he asked, his voice suddenly lower and much more serious.

"Turn around," the same person ordered.

He turned slowly to face his threatener. "That's not possible," he breathed. "I killed you all."


	2. The Hunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Time Lords, etc.**

* * *

_He turned slowly to face his threatener. "That's not possible," he breathed. "I killed you all."_

:::

"Put down your weapon. I am the Doctor, a Time Lord, and therefore you don't have the ability to harm me."

The effect his words had on her was immediate. In a blink of an eye, her gun was in its holster. In another moment, she was kneeling, her head bowed so low it touched the floor.

"Now, tell me, how are you still alive? I thought the High Council discontinued the Hunters." The Doctor began to pace around her folded-over figure, an expression of loathing on his face as he surveyed her.

"They did," she said, her voice slightly muffled but intelligible nonetheless. "All but me. The true Hunter."

"And why are you here?"

"I was sent by the High Council. To find you."

"Why? To kill me? They're a bit late for that. I've already destroyed them. They're dead." he spat.

"No. To protect you."

He stopped moving. "Protect me? Why?" he spluttered incredulously.

"I was not told."

"Well, I'm not having a Hunter aboard my TARDIS, so you can march on back to the High Council and tell them you failed."

The Hunter stood up and looked levelly into the Doctor's eyes. "I suppose today is a good day to die," she said simply. Her eyes did not hold the fear that was present in most people when they spoke about their own death, nor did they contain the hatred that was legendary among the Hunters. They were simply there, two hazel orbs that looked steadily into his own, passing a sort of silent judgement.

As she raised a hand to the earring in her left ear, the Doctor cut in. "All right! You can stay. But don't go all… all Hunter on people. I've seen quite enough death already, and there's not going to be any more while I'm around."


	3. The Titanic

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who, the Doctor, etc. I'm not BBC.**

* * *

_As she raised a hand to the earring in her left ear, the Doctor cut in. "All right! You can stay. But don't go all… all Hunter on people. I've seen quite enough death already, and there's not going to be any more while I'm around."_

:::

"Now we'll just pop off to see the Face of Boe, and-" the Doctor hissed and jerked his hand away from the TARDIS's controls. "Oh, no, no, no, come on." He hurried around the console, poking and pulling away as sizzling sounds came from the contact between flesh and metal. "Oh, you've scared her."

"I've scared her?"

"Yes, you've scared my TARDIS. Can't blame her though," he shot an angry look at the Hunter. "I wouldn't want to have a genetically-engineered war machine inside me either." The Hunter didn't show any signs of emotion at the loathing in his voice, but matched his seething glare with a level, empty gaze.

He strode over to the door, glancing over his shoulder. "Come on then, Hunter. We've got to let her get used to the idea of having you aboard. Until then, we can't travel."

He stepped out out of the TARDIS, the Hunter following close behind, casting her eyes about the new surroundings for any threats. They were on a ship, with the ocean stretching as far as either could see. Milling about them were well-dressed men and women, talking and laughing as they meandered across the lightly swaying deck, or else leaning against the railing.

"Let's see," started the Doctor, peering closely at the metal of the railing "Earth." He tapped at it. "British-made." He licked it. "1911. No, 1912."

The Doctor continued to examine the railing, then moved onto the ground, crawling along it like a dog after a scent, careful to give the Hunter a wide berth.

Meanwhile, the Hunter strode to a rack of life preservers, examining the writing on them. "Doctor," she called out.

The Doctor ignored her. "Something big happened in 1912. Something really big," he said quickly, whether to the Hunter or to himself it was impossible to tell. "There was a ship, and something happened. "Think, think, think." He stopped pacing beside the Hunter, carefully keeping his distance from her. "Oh." His eyes widened. "That. Excuse me," he said to a passing couple. "Can you tell me the date?"

They chuckled. "Bit early for a drink, lad," the man answered. "It's April 14, 1912." He and his wife continued their walk, gayly laughing at the odd man who didn't know the date.

"April 14," the Doctor repeated to himself.

"The day before the Titanic sinks."


End file.
